What if
by dassh25
Summary: Abandoned: What if the Dursley's had raised Harry as they were meant to.
1. On The Step

I Don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were very normal. Vernon Dursley was director of a company. Petunia Dursley was a stay at home wife and mother. They had a young son named Dudley. Dudley could do no wrong in their eyes. The Dursley's were perfectly happy being a normal upper-middle class family. They owned a house in the suburbs of Surrey. It was a house exactly like all the others in the neighborhood.

One morning, something happened that would change the Dursley families normal lives forever. Mrs. Dursley opened the front door to find a child left on the front step. She screamed and called for her husband. Vernon raced down stairs and stared in disbelief at the child on the step. Petunia lifted the child up while Vernon put in a call to the police.

There was a note left with the child from one Albus Dumbledore. The note stated that the boy was Harry Potter. It also told of the deaths of the child's parents James Potter and Lilly Potter, Petunia's younger sister. The police were given a report on the child's state and identity. Harry was taken to the hospital to find out his condition.

The doctors at the hospital kept Harry for observation as he had become extremely chilled at being left outside all night. There was a possibility of him catching Pneumonia, which would be extremely dangerous in one his age. After a few days Harry was allowed to return to the Dursley's home with some medication for the next few weeks.

The Dursley's filled out the required paperwork and became Harry's legal guardians. All attempts to contact Mr. Dumbledore were met with failure.


	2. Christmas Age 7

I Don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley awoke to two little boys jumping up on their bed. "It's Christmas!" shouted the smaller boy. "Yes, But what time is it," grumbled Vernon. The bigger of the two children informed him that "it's after six, we can open presents now!" Vernon and Petunia got out of bed as the two boys raced out the door and down the stairs. When they reached the living room the children were standing impatiently at the Christmas tree. Sitting on the couch the elder Dursley's told the kids to start opening presents. The boys dug into them with ecstatic enthusiasm.

Vernon watched the children, his kids as they tore into their gifts, shouting their glee and thanks at each gift they especially liked. It had been just over six years ago when Harry had come into their family. He was so glad that he had accepted him, no matter the child's past or parents.

Harry was about average height for his age. He had short black hair, that if it was grown out too much would stick out in any and every way. Harry was a very intelligent child, though he did not like to admit it, Dudley did not do as near well in school. Though Harry was better with bookwork than Dudley, Dudley was better at the practical application. While Harry could tell you just how many blocks there were in a tower very quickly, Dudley was much better at actually building the tower.

Dudley was a bit different than Harry and just as loved by Vernon. Dudley was big for his age, a tad overweight, but not overly so. He was a good three inches taller than Harry. Dudley took the role of big brother seriously. Vernon remembered one time where Dudley and Harry had come home bruised and dirty. When asked about it, Harry proclaimed how Dudley had beaten up three boys in the next grade up who were picking on Harry. It had made Vernon very proud that Dudley could take care of Harry.

Petunia nudged Vernon, breaking him out of his thoughts. She whispered "It's time for their big surprise," smiling conspiratorially. Vernon grinned at her and went to the garage. He returned a few moments later with a large box with holes in the top. The boys looked at it in excitement. "Who's it for," asked Harry. Dudley looked on obviously wanting to know the same thing. Vernon smiled and responded, "There is something in here for both of you, so open it up." Harry and Dudley lunged at the present and began ripping open the wrapping, only pausing when the box made a sudden noise and shifted on it's own. They then returned with even more enthusiasm and ripped the top off the box. Inside were two puppies.

Dudley and Harry each reached for a puppy grabbing whichever was closer to where they were sitting. Dudley got a puppy with black fur and brown eyes. Harry got a puppy with brown fur and blue eyes. "Now, Dudley, Harry," Vernon said," I expect the both of you to take care of these dogs very well." "We will Dad," said Dudley as he held his puppy. " Yeah, We will," echoed Harry. Petunia spoke up,"So what are you going to call them, have you decided yet." "I'm gunna name mine Jack,"said Dudley. "And I'm going to name mine Danny," decided Harry. Harry looked at Petunia and Vernon and said "Mom, Dad, this is the best Christmas ever, I've wanted a puppy for so long." Dudley looked up from where he was playing with Jack,"yeah, me too, thanks, this is the most awesome present ever."

Vernon looked down at his happy children and smiled. He was so glad to have such a perfect family.


	3. The Letter

I Don't own Harry potter or anything related to it.

Vernon came home from a long day at work. Another company was trying to buy the firm he worked at. He might lose his position if they succeeded. He went upstairs to check up on the kids. As he was about to knock on Dudley's door he heard whispering. Leaning closer to the door he listened in. "Dudley let me have a turn," he heard Harry say. The sound of a computer could be barely heard through the door. "Alright, just after I kill this guy," answered Dudley. The muffled sound of a gunshot came from the computer.

Vernon came through the door. Harry turned off the monitor. Dudley spun around in his chair. "What were you boys just playing," Vernon asked. "N-Nothing Dad," exclaimed Dudley. Vernon sighed and walked to the computer. He turned the monitor back on. A zombie was currently eating the character on screen. " Dudley, Harry, you know your not supposed to play these sorts of games," Vernon said. "It's not that bad," argued Harry,"besides all the other boys in our class are allowed to play them." Vernon looked around the computer and found the case for the game. It had a mature rating. He ejected the game from the computer to the protests of Harry and Dudley and started to leave the room. "We will talk about this more at dinner," Vernon stated before leaving the room.

At Dinner that evening Dudley and Harry sulked. Petunia noticing this asked, "is there anything wrong." Vernon glanced at the boys then looked at his wife. "Do you know what I found our children doing earlier?" he asked. "What?" she replied. "They were playing a mature game on the computer," he answered. " What! they shouldn't even be able to buy those," she answered. She looked at both Harry and Dudley in turn and asked them,"Where did you get this game?". Harry and Dudley looking guilty fidgeted in their seats. "Piers got it for us" Dudley mumbled. " And where did Piers get it?" demanded Vernon. "From his older brother," answered Harry.

Petunia sighed. "Is this the only one you have?" she asked. "Yes, We could only afford one together," stated Harry. "Good, then this is the only game we will have to throw away," announced Petunia. "You Can't!" yelled Dudley. "We bought it with our own money," Harry added."See this as a lesson in learning what you shouldn't spend your money on then," proclaimed Petunia. The boys both starred miserably at their food.

Vernon heard a click. "Ah, That will be the mail then,"said Vernon. He got up from the table to fetch the mail. He flipped through the letters on his way back to the kitchen. Suddenly he stopped. Vernon's hand started to tremble as he looked down at one of the letters. It read, "Mr. H. Potter The Smallest Bedroom 4 Private Drive Little Whinging Surrey." There was no postmark. Vernon opened the letter. Blazoned across the first page was, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Vernon stopped reading the letter. He placed the letter into his pocket and walked back to the kitchen. "Petunia," he said anxiously,"come her for a moment."

As soon as Petunia stepped into the hallway Vernon shut the door. Vernon faced his wife. " A letter came, from them," he stated pulling out the letter. He handed it to her. Petunia glanced down and then back up at Vernon dismay on her face."What are we going to tell Harry?" she asked,"And what about Dudley?" "Should we even let him go?" she implored. "I think," answered Vernon," that we should find out what Harry wants." Petunia looked at him and then sighed. "You're right,"she conceded,"we will have a talk with him, after dinner." She handed the letter back to Vernon and walked back into the kitchen. Vernon tucked the letter away and followed her in.


End file.
